


"Your condition has changed to Sick."

by genderneutralnoun



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Disabled Minako, F/F, Menstruation, So many cliches, cliches, its not graphic tho, period pains, so much menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: Minako wakes up one day in a lot of pain and with a lot of blood. What starts as a shitty day quickly turns stranger as Minako finds herself explaining menstruation to Aigis, among other things. But she doesn't exactly mind it...?AKA: In Which The Author Projects On Minako
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minako
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	"Your condition has changed to Sick."

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no excuse for this.

Minako leans against the wall, her body aching all over, but at least she's made it out of her room. She takes a step forward- and immediately collapses into a heap.

_Crap… Someone’s going to hear…_

As if on cue, the telltale clicks of Aigis's uniquely-shaped feet approach. Minako lifts her head and smiles at her weakly. “‘Sup, Ai-chan?”

Without a word, Aigis lifts her up effortlessly, making Minako blush once she realizes it’s a bridal carry. Not that this was the first time it had happened. The android carries her over to her bed and puts her down gently.

“You need to rest,” Aigis says. “You took what I believe Junpei-san would call a ‘serious beating’ in Tartarus yesterday.”

Minako smiles grimly. “Yeah, but… I need to get to the restroom.”

“Oh!” Aigis seems… almost embarrassed? “I shall carry you there, then.”

“W, wait-”

Aigis puts her hand under Minako’s legs- only to pull it away, bloody.

“Minako-san, you are bleeding!” Aigis looks her up and down, and stares at the bloodstain on her nightclothes. “From your vagina! I must call a doctor!”

“Wait, Ai-chan!” Minako puts a hand on Aigis’s shoulder, but Minako is so weak, she shakes it off easily. “This is normal!”

Aigis freezes. “Normal…? For you?”

Minako bites her lip, but she supposes Aigis would have to learn someday. “Yes, me, as well as… most people with vaginas.”

“Explain.”

Her face red as a tomato, Minako explains why people have periods and the basics of how you deal with them.

“Fascinating…” Aigis seems quite interested, though as usual, her face doesn’t show it. “How long have you been ready for procreation in this way?”

 _Um, what?_ Minako couldn't begin to understand why she’s asking this, but she answers anyway. “Since I was ten.”

“Error,” Aigis replies. “Does not correspond with pre-established information. Japanese law states that in order to engage in penetrative sex, a person must be-”

“Just because someone’s body has developed, doesn’t mean their mind is ready for, um, sex.” _Geez, asking the hard questions today. Why does she even know about age of consent laws…?_

_Some questions are better left unanswered._

“I see. Upon further scans, you appear to be in a great deal of pain. Would you care for me to assist you in cleaning up?”

Minako’s face goes beet red. “U-u-uh, no, that’s fine! Just, um… carry me to the bathroom I guess.”

“As you command.” Aigis once again picks up Minako bridal-style, which does not help Minako’s state of mind. “Your temperature is elevated, and your face is bright red… Is this a side effect?”

“M-more or less,” Minako mutters.

As Aigis carries her to the bathroom, Akihiko happens to pass them by, holding a cup of coffee. He doesn’t seem to notice the blood, thankfully, but just gives her a rather proud-looking thumbs-up. 

_Great, now Akihiko-senpai thinks we’re dating or something. Could this day get any… actually, probably best not to even think that._

Aigis puts her down gently on the ground. “Thanks, I’ll take it from here,” Minako mutters. “Please leave.”

“Very well.”

Aigis closes the door behind herself, and Minako promptly strips and begins the operation. It’s only once she’s washing her thighs when she realizes that she hasn’t brought any clothes with her. _Shit._

Minako wraps her towel around herself and cracks the door open to call Yukari- and nearly screams when she sees Aigis right outside.

“Holy fucking mother of Christ, Aigis- what are you doing there?!” Minako yelps, holding her towel tighter.

Aigis looks her up and down. “You are not wearing clothes.”

“For fu-” Minako takes a deep breath. Getting hormonally angry right now would do literally no one any good. “That’s because they were dirty. Can you, uh, get me some clean clothes please? I’m not going to be able to go to school, so just some nightclothes are fine. And just panties, please, no bra.”

“Of course.” Aigis walks away, so Minako closes the door again, sitting down on the toilet. 

It takes longer than Minako expects for Aigis to return, but she does, knocking on the door. “May I come in?”

“Uh, just hand me them through the door. Only open it a little!” she squeaks as Aigis begins to open the door.

Minako stands up again and re-dons her towel, and takes the pajamas without looking at them- a big mistake. Once she has her pad and underwear on, she unfolds the pajamas- only to find they’re the old ones that became more than a little see-through after a few too many washes.

“A-Aigis?! I can’t wear these!!”

“Why not?”

“They’re… practically see-through.”

“Please elaborate.”

Minako feels the intense desire to sink through the floor and never reappear. “Um... It’s embarrassing to show that much…”

“Then I shall ensure that only I will see you in them.”

 _Oh God._ “U-u-uh... but they’ll be cold…”

“I shall also cover you with many blankets, if that is what you desire.”

“...Is there a reason you’re so insistent on these particular nightclothes?”

“Yes.”

“...”

“...”

“What’s the reason, then...?”

“There are no other clean nightclothes, and I deduced that none of your other clean clothes have a proper level of comfort for you to be able to relax properly.”

“...Eh?!”

“I believe Junpei-san was in charge of laundry this week.”

 _Of fucking course._ “O-okay… just let me get dressed.”

Minako puts them on, half-wishing she’d thrown them away, though she supposed that would have made the current situation even worse. She decides to put her towel back on, and staggers out of the bathroom.

“Would you like me to carry you back to your bedroom?”

“…y-yes please.”

Aigis scooped her up in the same position as before, but this time more slowly, probably to keep Minako’s towel from flapping. “Thanks…”

“It is no issue. Your comfort and safety is my highest priority, aside from being with you.”

Minako goes red again. _Goddammit, this girl really knows how to… actually, she probably doesn’t even realize what she’s saying. Fuck me._

Aigis carries her back down the stairs to her room, when the worst possible thing happens- Junpei himself passes them by. He stops and stares, then wolf-whistles at them. “Nice catch, Mina-chan.”

“Fuck you,” Minako responds.

“Why-”

“It’s just an expression,” Minako says hastily, before Aigis can even go there.

“Good.” Aigis nods. “Junpei would not be good for you.”

Junpei starts sputtering, but Aigis merely continues taking Minako to her room, seemingly without noticing Minako’s constantly-reappearing blush. She lays her down on her bed, then puts her hand to her forehead. “You are very warm. I shall take your temperature.”

“Uh, that’s- mmgh!” Aigis sticks her fingers into Minako’s mouth, going right under her tongue.

Silence. Minako wonders if she’ll register as having a fever, she’s so hot. _Aigis_ was hot. She was _so unfairly hot._ _Goddammit._

“Higher than your average, but within permissible parameters.” Aigis finally withdrew her fingers. She looked like she was going to wipe them on her front, but then licks them off herself.

Overcome by it all, Minako groans and flops back in her bed, hiding her face behind her hands. 

“Is something amiss, Minako-san?”

Minako peeks at her, too embarrassed to do anything but that. “Ai-chan… sticking your fingers in someone else’s mouth… that’s usually something… couples do,” she tells her, her voice turning high and squeaky by the end.

“I see. Well, it should be permissible then.”

 _...what?_ “Aigis? What? What do you mean? Wait, come back!”

“You need rest. I shall return later with pain relievers.”

“Aigiiiiiis!”

**Author's Note:**

> TMI warning:
> 
> I've been having my own issues with menstruation that I won't get into, but it isn't fun. I wrote this mostly because I wanted to have a little bit of my patented "inflicting my current pain on my favorite characters", plus a little cheesiness with my favorite Persona ship. (I'm sorry Aigis, but Lucirobin will probably always be my OTP.)
> 
> TMI warning over
> 
> Fun fact: this actually started as a part of a fic I started as part of this weird thing I'm making that'll probably divulge into like... multiple pathways splitting off and converging, in terms of continuity between different fics. The fic this was from is gonna be, Minako remembering things about the past year, with memories reminding her of other memories so it shifts from painful memories to pleasant ones and vice versa at the drop of a hat. (This is if I ever finish it lol.) It would have a huge focus on Aigis x Minako, in case you couldn't guess, but their Social Link plotline would be hugely revamped, with the confession and resulting, um, activities occurring almost at the start because I want them to kind of, almost settle into a relationship before the final battle. Because angst. So yeah.
> 
> This is super unrelated to literally ANYTHING, but I've been playing P5R nonstop (except to, you know, write gay things) and I noticed something about my two main Persona wives:  
> Makoto: Is teased about being like a robot  
> Aigis: Is a literal robot  
> I have absolutely no idea what this says about me.
> 
> Last thing I swear: I headcanon that Minako picks up Ai-chan from Junpei, because she thinks it's cute. I also took Junpei's tendency to shorten names (Ai-chan, Yuka-tan) and did it for Minako, making Mina-chan, which I think is ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE. (I like analyzing the use of honorifics in Persona games and similar media... it adds a lot to subtleties in showing how characters think of each other.) I tend to flip-flop between "Junpei and Minako are just bros" and "Junpei x Minako would actually be pretty cute ngl" depending on how hetero I feel that day, lol. But they're definitely bros in all my fics unless stated otherwise.


End file.
